


Histoire éclairée

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un adolescent en mal d'amour trouvera toujours ce qu'il cherche à Poudlard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histoire éclairée

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

Le jeune homme sortit discrètement de sa salle commune. Il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de ses parents si ils savaient où il allait... Mais ne voulait en aucun cas la savoir... Regardant autour de lui il se précipita derrière une armure. Le couloir semblait libre, il le parcouru à pas lent, prêt à retourner se cacher à la moindre alerte. Il s'agissait de la partie la plus facile de son parcours. Il arriva bientôt aux pieds de grands escaliers en colimaçons. Ecoutant attentivement pour savoir si quelqu'un venait il commença son ascension silencieuse. Arrivé au sommet, il déverrouilla une petite porte en bois dissimulée derrière une tapisserie reproduisant la femme à la licorne et entra chancelant et essoufflé dans une petite pièce ronde.

-Te voilà enfin !

Il sursauta et se retourna. Elle était là.

-J'ai toujours peur qu'on me voit.

-Tu as peur ?

-Et bien oui. Parfois j'ai peur.

Elle se contenta de sourire. Il s'assit en tailleur à ses pieds sans la toucher. Il s'agissait d'un accord tacite entre eux, pas de contact, pas de regard long et langoureux.

-Comment était ta journée ?

-Comme une journée normale. Quelques points gagnés, quelques points perdus. J'ai eu un P en histoire de la magie. C'est un progrès, je me contente d'un T habituellement.

-Pourtant, tu devrais savoir des choses avec nos discussions.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es intéressante quand tu parles. Quand tu racontes, les événements prennent vie. Ta voix est envoutante. Admirablement envoutante.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux obtenir de moi, tu le sais.

-C'est déjà beaucoup

-Pourtant tu aspire à plus.

-Non. L'expérience est magique. Je ne veux pas la changer.

-Nous sommes seuls ?

-Oui.

-Personne ne sais où tu es ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Personne. Pas même mon directeur de maison. Tu veux discuter d'abord ou…

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Ferme les yeux.

Il obéit instantanément. Depuis des mois que leur liaison durait, il suivait chacun de ses ordres à la lettre.

-Imagine que mes mains glissent contre ton torse, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Elles descendent doucement le long de ta peau sous ta robe au fur et à mesure qu'elles la déboutonnent. Elles s'arrêtent à ta taille, posée juste en dessous de tes côtes. Je me penche vers toi et t'embrasse, frottant ma poitrine contre la tienne.

Les mains du jeune homme reproduisirent chacun des mouvement qu'elle décrivait.

-Lentement ma main se fraye un chemin vers le bas…

Un gémissement étouffé échappa au jeune homme. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le sien et lui jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier l'état de son excitation.

-Tendrement j'enserre ton membre dressé. Léchant ton cou, je prend ta main et la dépose sur ma poitrine.

Il eut un nouveau gémissement, plus fort. La voix de sa maitresse n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Je resserre ma main puis la détends, un fois encore… Je commence un mouvement de va et viens. Lentement, pour sentir chaque centimètre de ta virilité

Leurs deux respirations étaient erratiques.

-Ma langue descend contre ton torse tandis que j'accélère mes mouvements. Mon autre main agrippe ton derrière et l'empoigne affectueusement. Bougeant toujours plus vite contre ton membre, je mord soudain ton mamelon en serrant compulsivement ta virilité…

Le jeune homme poussa un cri tandis que sa semence jaillissait. Elle le regarda se calmer.

-Je t'aime !

Elle eu un petit sourire.

-Moi aussi, Lucius, moi aussi.

Quand il eut repris ses esprit il sortit sa baguette et nettoya son désordre. Il se leva et se tourna vers elle.

-Maintenant, parle moi de ton enfance.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Quand on est la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, on vit dans l'ombre de sa mère !

Fin.


End file.
